


Not Enough Alone Time

by freakwithakink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Public peeing, Watersports, dean just really loves to pee anywhere he can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakwithakink/pseuds/freakwithakink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean finally gets some much needed alone time, he decides to get a motel room and let out a little stress with some "me" time. What he doesn't completely plan on is that "me" time also involving exploring a kink he hadn't been 100% sure he had. (kind of based on this: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/87399.html?thread=34017639 prompt).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean could count on one hand all the vacations he's actually had, so when the opportunity arose for him to have some time completely alone he took it. He took off in his car with a bag packed and drove until he got to a town where nobody knew his name. He got a room at the first motel he saw and practically ran up to his room. When he got into there, he didn't miss a beat before throwing his bag on one bed and stripping down and flopping down on the other, taking his already chubbing up cock into his hand. 

With some help from a little pay-per-view porn, Dean was getting out all his pent up stress the best way he knew how. He was chugging beers and jerking off like he was a high school boy with the house to himself for the weekend. After cumming a couple times, the beers caught up to him and he felt the pressure in his bladder begging to be released. But the last thing he wanted to do was walk all the way to the bathroom when he could just stay in bed and watch more porn. Granted, he had always kind of realized that he got a small thrill every time he had to pee on a tree or in a back alley behind a bar or in a cup while driving, but he never thought about really testing out that little kink. But now was as perfect time as any. He let go of his limp cock and pulled up the covers as he took a deep, relaxing breath. For a moment, he didn't believe he could actually do it. But after about two minutes, he felt his inner thigh grow wet where his cockhead was laying and heard the soft hiss of his piss leaving his cock. And he _loved_ it. It felt so relaxing and free, just pissing in the bed like this. Like it was nothing. He felt the bed grow wet as he soaked the bed under him and he felt himself grow hard again with the excitement of what he had just did as the stream weakened to a couple drops.

He wondered what it would be like to do it more places than just the bed, and the thought of just pissing somewhere that wasn't a toilet was arousing. He continued his porn marathon, just letting go and pissing in the bed again every time he had to go and didn't miss a beat before jerking his cock back to hardness. 

After a few hours, though, that got kind of boring. He was tired and fucked out just from himself, so he got up and moved to the other bed and laid down. He knew he couldn't sleep in the one he ruined with his piss, so he wrapped himself in the clean sheets of the other bed and turned off the light as he drifted off to sleep. He woke up in the middle of the night, his bladder all but screaming "release me now!". He sighed as he turned on the lamp to get up, knowing he couldn't piss in both of the beds. He rolled over to the edge of the bed and looked over the side before getting an idea. Watching himself in the dim glow of the lamp, he pulled the covers away from the side and placed his cock over the edge of the bed. He sighed contently as he relieved himself onto the floor, loving the way it sounded as it splashed on the hardwood floor. He shook off and rolled himself back under the covers, falling asleep with a smile on his face. This was the best idea he had ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had a new plan for this vacation, as long as he was at the motel he was not going to use the toilet. It was just a waste of his piss and he'd rather enjoy it like he did the day before when he soaked the bed and left a puddle on the floor next to the other one. When he woke up the next morning, the first thing he did was piss off the side of the bed like he had the night before, just adding to the existing yellow puddle and smiling to himself as he heard the splash of liquid and could smell the sharp odor of his urine. He shook off and laid in bed for a little while longer before crawling out of bed and going over to the cheap coffee pot in the room and brewing himself a pot of coffee. There was nothing more relaxing to him, drinking a cup of coffee as he sat naked on the couch. 

As he filled his bladder with the warm liquid, he couldn't help but wonder to himself where he would piss this time. It was like an adventure to him, figuring out what part of the motel he would soak with his hot piss with each full bladder. After three cups, he couldn't hold on anymore. He stood up and looked around the room before making his way over to the window, taking a hold of his cock and pointing it at the cheep white curtains. He groaned contently as he let go, the curtains turning translucent and tinting yellow as he emptied his bladder on them. His favorite part of all this, besides the freedom and relief, is just how everything looks when they're soaked with his piss. Like he was marking his territory, it was so primitive. He moved from side to side, making sure to coat the whole fabric with his piss before he was sadly empty. It didn't take him a moment before he filled up another cup of coffee, drinking as much as he could in a short amount of time so he could be desperate again. There was no feeling like it, the pressure, the worry of "will I make it?", the _pleasure_. 

He moved to the corner of the room by the door, taking his cock in both hands and staring down at the floor as he went, watching the liquid puddle under his feet and spread out since there was nothing to absorb it. He stopped himself just to walk across the room to the old armchair, letting go once again and soaking it down. By the time he finally finished relieving himself, the raggedy gray chair was about five shades darker and there was actually a small puddle in the middle where it didn't absorb it all as fast as he was giving it to it. Dean went to the couch and sat back down, watching old movies and chugging the rest of the beers he had and water. The next time he had to go, he didn't want to miss any of the movie so he just moved down a little and pissed on the area rug under the couch, his eyes not leaving the screen for a moment. 

A few hours later, Dean sighed when he realized he was hungry and out of beer. He quickly got dressed and headed out, going to the store and got beers and picked up a pizza and made his way back to the motel. In the stairwell, he felt the usual pangs in his lower stomach that came with having to piss. Biting his lip, he looked around a moment before he realized he was alone and he got an idea that got him a little excited. He moved everything to one hand and he unzipped his jeans, pulling his cock free and pissing a hard stream against the concrete stairs. He was pretty sure he liked this more than marking up his motel room, this danger and risk of getting caught or the thought of someone coming through there later and finding his puddle and knowing exactly what he had done. By the time he was done, he was hard and throbbing and he didn't even worry with tucking himself back in before running up to his room and quickly jerking off the second the door was closed. 

The next morning, Dean found himself getting up and making coffee just like he had the next morning. He put on a robe over his naked form and he stepped outside with his cup of coffee and just looked out at the woods behind the motel as he drank. He almost didn't even think about it as he pulled his cock out from between the flaps of his robe and pissed right there on the ground, right outside of his room. When his bladder was, sadly, empty, he just stayed right where he was and enjoyed his coffee. His new goal for this vacation was that to just piss wherever he could, to try to push his comfort and boundaries and he just couldn't wait to do it. 

The next time he had to piss, he didn't miss a beat before pulling out his cock and pissing outside again, a small thrill going through him when he heard a couple of women's voices coming his way. He smiled and watched as they walked closer to him, even more of a thrill going through him when the first woman realized that he was creating a puddle on the balcony right there with his filthy piss and her eyes went wide and she gasped and pulled her friend away.

Oh yeah, pissing outside had to be the best idea he had.


	3. Chapter 3

“Can I have another water please?” Dean asked the waitress with a smile, running his hand through his hair. He started to feel a small nag of his bladder and he smirked to himself as he thought about where he would go. After peeing all around his motel room and the balcony outside of it, he decided to go out and have lunch at a nicer restaurant that he usually wouldn’t choose on his own.

He bit his lip and smiled when he got the water, taking a sip before pulling the potted plant close to the table closer to him. Looking around but honestly not really caring if anyone was looking, he unzipped his pants and got out his cock. Peeking down to aim, he let out his long stream of clear piss with a content groan and enjoying the sound of the splash once a puddle started to form in the dirt. He pissed a flood into the pot, feeling better than when he has an orgasm after voiding his bladder. He tucked himself back in and left the plant there as the urine soaked into the dirt, using it as a toilet a couple more times during lunch including a time when he was talking to the waitress. There was nothing better to him than the freedom he got from just whipping it out whenever he wanted and pissing. It was purely primitive, marking his territory and just going like an animal.   
When he was through, he got up and went to the back like he was going to go the bathroom. But instead Dean snuck into the kitchen and found an empty pot in the corner, not skipping a beat before getting out his cock once more and using the pot. When he was done, he slipped out as the chef started to come towards him. Once he got to the car, he was so turned on from what he had been doing he started to jerk off right there in the parking lot. He moaned loudly as he stroked himself, smirking when he looked over and saw a hot woman outside of the car gawking at him. He watched her as he pumped himself to completion, opening the door just in time to cum on the ground. As he was softening, his body relaxed enough that he just started pissing again without warning and he was surprised when the woman looked just as turned on at that as she was when he jerked off. 

Dean had nothing else better to do, so he decided to go to the park and just wander around for a while. Making sure to stay hydrated, he got a drink from the vending machine and drank it as he walked and watched all the people. All of them were just faces to him and that’s what he loved, especially since he could get away with anything since he was just passing through. After finishing his one bottle, he got another and quickly downed it. He made his way through the woods and he found an old playground and all he could see was several new ways to piss and he didn’t care how fucked up that was. He kicked off his pants and boxers and he held himself as he walked, wondering where would be perfect. Noticing a jungle gym, he climbed to the top and laid on his front letting his cock fall through one of the large openings. Gravity made it point straight down to the ground and all he could think about was wetting down the sand under it, so with a lewd moan he slowly started to let go and watched the stream make its way through the air and down to the ground. He could let it all out right there, but he knew that would be no fun. So he clinched and got up and climbed up the metal slide, letting go again from the top and watching the now yellow tented liquid patter down the aluminum. 

He sat around for a little while after that, leaving as many puddles as he could around the abandoned playground before finally putting on his pants and heading back to the main park. All he wanted to do was wet down all the trees, and that was his plan as he got another drink. This week was turning out to be the best week ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear God, I didn't even realize it had been over a year since I last wrote for this fic. Well, let's hope this one is worth the wait, haha.

Dean knew he should probably leave this town, but honestly he was having too much fun to let it end so soon. When he woke up the next morning, he decided against peeing again so that he was nice and full for whatever he planned to do that day. He got dressed and went out, going through a drive-thru and getting a large soda and quickly sucking it down as he drove towards the mall. 

He parked in the parking garage as he felt his bladder start to really feel full, the pressure travelling down his urethra. He thought about going right by the car, but he realized that really wasn’t public enough for him anymore, not for this vacation anyways. He walked over to the elevator and got in, pushing for the first floor of the mall. While the doors were still open, Dean took no time before pulling out his cock and pissing in the corner, groaning in relief. He knew there was a huge chance someone would get on the elevator while he was still going, but he didn’t care. He was barely done by the time he got to his floor, his cock still out when the doors opened again. He shook off and took a moment to admire the large puddle of amber liquid he left from his morning piss before getting out of the elevator and heading out to the mall. He instantly headed to the food court to get another drink and he sipped on it as he wandered around the mall.

Every store he went into, all Dean could think about was where he could piss in there. Almost all of them had dressing rooms, that was a given for a naughty public pee. But he wanted to do more than that. He wanted to go in the middle of the store, where anyone could see. He wanted to piss in front of the counter while talking to an employee. He wanted to pee in the employee’s only part of the store. He just wanted to go wherever he could. 

Walking into a large clothing store, Dean got what he thought was a brilliant idea. He instantly got out his cock once he entered the part with all the racks of clothes, and he turned like he was checking some of the items out. But in reality he took himself into his hand loosely and pointed at the clothes before him, sighing contently as he let go and started to wet down the clothes with his own piss. He placed his thumb over the head of his cock slightly so the stream would fan out a bit, getting more clothes wet. When he was finally done, all of the clothes in front of him and some of the carpet was soaked and smelled faintly like piss, and it turned him on. He felt himself start to grow hard and he didn’t tuck himself back in, just positioned his shirt and jacket so no one could see his cock as he walked out of the store. 

Dean sat in the middle of the mall on a bench by a large potted plant and carefully played with himself to where no one could tell what was going on. There wasn’t many people around on a weekday morning, mostly housewives and old people, so he didn’t worry too much about public indecency or things like that. But he was pleasantly surprised when he saw a guy around his age looking rushed, holding onto his own crotch in obvious desperation. Dean bit his lip and turned slightly so he could watch him better, still stroking himself. Where Dean was sitting had multiple benches and plants, and he saw mystery man walk up to another one that was close enough for Dean to see and hear everything, but positioned so he really couldn’t see Dean. Dean let out a soft gasp when he saw a small wet spot form on the man’s pants, he knew he had to be close to wetting. But things just got better when the man looked around for a moment, squeezing himself tightly before working his pants down a little. He pulled out a large cock and instantly started to piss into the dirt, letting out a dirty groan while his face turned red with a blush. Dean couldn’t help but cum into his shirt as he watched the man, his eyes glued to the strong stream coming from him. 

Over a minute passed and the man was still going, so Dean got even bolder. He got up and walked over to where the man was pissing and he grabbed his spent cock and started to piss alongside him. The man gasped and obviously tried to stop or hide but Dean shook his head. “Don’t worry, no one’s paying any attention. Sorry, had to go too. Thought this would be the right place,” he teased, winking as he continued to go like it was nothing. The guy was still going when Dean stopped, and honestly he was pretty impressed. “If you ever wanna do something like this again, just call me,” he said bravely, slipping his number into the man’s pants before leaving.


End file.
